Una noche más
by Reika Namino
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Sakuno se entera de algo? Sufrir las jugadas del destino es doloroso... ella lo sabe,¿q pasara con Ryoma?[one shot]LEAN MI NUEVA CREACION TRAGIK


**Hola a todos!! miren les traigo un nuevo fic!! es un one shot así q noc preocupen en preguntar si lo voy a continuar o no!! espero que les guste! puse mucho sentimiento en est fic! mucho más de lo q esperaba... Esta es parte de mi alma que comparto co ustedes para que conozcan la profundidad de ella... XD T.T**

**Me desperte a las 6:20 am para escribir esto para uds y termine a las 7:45 mas de una hora, y eso q no m salio tan largo! disfrutenlo por favor! solo tiene un cap asi q espero q m ayudn con los rw! **

* * *

**Una noche más**

por: Reika Namino ( nuevo nick)

antes :frikis-san

**Por favor leer ARRIBA **

Una noche más sola, paseó su mirada vagamente por la habitación, una noche más…

Suspiró…

Había estado ahí desde que recordaba, sus labios estaban secos, la mirada perdida¿acaso no podía vivir sin él?, suspiró nuevamente, esta vez con más profundidad, esperando a que tal vez ese aire la reviviera, fijó su mirada en la mesa de noche, suspiró nuevamente, su cabello había crecido, había bajado increíblemente de peso, hasta dejando ver algunos huesos, estaba realmente descuidada.

Su mirada era oscura, su piel mucho más blanca que antes, sus labios color carmesí le daban la apariencia de algo sobre natural.

Ryoma…- se le salió entre dientes

Se recostó en la cama, de costado, dejando que aunque sea por una sola vez los músculos del cuerpo se relajaran.

Las sábanas eran blancas, eran blancas como su alma, suaves como su corazón, no obstante no en ese momento.

Desfallecía al seguir pensando tantas cosas, deseaba estar feliz, más que cualquier cosa, pero era realmente imposible

Sintió una lagrima surcar débilmente su rostro, se impresionaba que aún llorase después de ya haber llorado bastante, de donde salía tanta agua si ni siquiera fue capaz de probar alimentos ni líquidos.

Ryoma – repitió casi sin percibir aquel sollozo

Las ventanas estaban cerradas, la oscuridad en la habitación era latente, ni la propia lámpara quiso prender. Algunas sabanas estaban tiradas en el suelo, ropas tiradas también, y por lo que se podía notar entre el oscuro manto de su soledad se encontraban varias pastillas en la alfombra, medicamentos que se rehusó a probar… ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Poco a poco, se escuchaba el llanto de la chica, un llanto débil que fue incrementando hasta gritar, se mezclaban emociones que talvez había tratado de no sacar, pero ese era el momento, pensar que había algo más que faltaba decir, algo más que lamentar.

El corazón le dolía, y eso que a las justas palpitaba, ella ya había decidido por su cuenta morir, no obstante ese deseo no se cumplía, no se cumplía, y le martirizaba.

Cómo iba a vivir así, cómo iba vivir sin saber que sucedía, sin aceptar que ahora se encontraba así, y que talvez de un momento a otros sus fuerzas sucumbirían para no volver jamás, era su decisión, no la tomaba sabiamente de todos modos ya lo había decidido, talvez de la peor manera, pero era su decisión, los demás debían aceptarla.

Alzó el teléfono, nuevamente, era terca, lo sabía, no iba a aceptar ni una sola cosa más que le dijese, ninguna en absoluto, ella sabía que el aún estaba ahí, sabía que le escucharía.

Marcó el número deseado, apretando bien el número en cada marcada, susurrando inútilmente su nombre, tratando así de hablarle…

Siguió sonando… no contestaba

Sakuno- gritó alguien reprimiéndola por lo que veía

Déjame, vete,- gritó desesperadamente la chica, había cambiado bastante desde aquella noticia, desde lo que le contaron hacía tan solo unas semanas, cuando habló el llanto se hizo presente, no paraba de llorar, de sollozar

¿Alo? – susurró guardándose un sollozo

_Alo, soy Ryoma no o'chibi ni chibyusuke… por favor deje su mensaje, no muy largo, y trataré de volverlo a llamar piiiiiii… _- se escuchó la contestadota

Ryoma_…_- dijo llorando- M…me preguntaba cómo estabas, si habías comido bien… s…si te s…sentía…sentías feliz Ryoma…Si me recordabas…- lloraba hondamente, la persona en la puerta se había callado, con la mirada llena de tristeza, los ojos llorosos, sabía desde el momento que informó la noticia a la chica que ella no volvería a ser la misma.

Ryoma…te extraño- susurró- No sabes cuanto- sollozo nuevamente aferrándose al teléfono - ¿Por qué te fuiste¿Por qué me dejaste?… Yo quería ir contigo…entiende que no…no p…puedo vivir sin ti – Sakuno ya no podía retener el llanto, cada vez le era más difícil… cada vez le dolía más

Sufría…

Lloraba…

Pero eso no solucionaba nada…

Nada…

Solo quería decirte que te amaba, te amo, y te amaré- terminaba- espero que me devuelvas la llamada, que aunque sea sepas que estoy sufriendo aquí sin ti, te…te amo tanto - susurraba

Sakuno colgó temblorosa, recostándose en la cama nuevamente, tapando su hermoso rostro entre la almohada y la sábana, lloraba desconsoladamente, y sabía que ese llanto no terminaría hasta el amanecer, se sentía mal, talvez en su interior algo le decía que se diera cuenta antes que fuese muy tarde, para ella y para todos, todo pasaba por su cabeza, mareándola un poco, aún siendo vista por una persona que sin darse cuenta se multiplico literalmente, había un montón de personas, pero solo una habló.

Ryusaki, entiéndelo- dijo una voz grave

¿Entender qué?- gritó en un chillido

Ryoma esta muerto – susurró bajando la cabeza

…- todos se quedaron callados, viendo fijamente a Sakuno, quién había abierto desmesuradamente los ojos, dando como resultado que fuese el único brillo entre la oscuridad

Compréndelo Sakuno- susurró una voz más aguda

¿Comprender qué?- Sakuno no aceptaba lo que estaba pasando, no quería aceptarlo más bien

Sakuno- dijo su abuela también en el marco de la puerta, viendo a su nieta de esa manera le rompía el corazón, la había conocido tan feliz tan radiante, y de la nada, se desmoronó completamente, amaba a ese chico, ella siempre lo supo, pero el destino les hizo una mala jugada, el destino más bien jugó con ellos, y ahora…ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Tenía miedo a pasar, tenía miedo a entrar a la habitación, tenía miedo de acercarse a su nieta, y notar que estaba mucho peor de lo que de lejos veía.

Abuela, llama a Ryoma, dile que lo necesito- decía ella para sí, sin ver a nadie – Lo extraño

Lo se mi niña- susurró Sumire armándose de valor para sentarse en la cama junto a su nieta, tratando de no pisar ninguna de las cosas que en ese momento se encontraban tiradas, se dirigió donde su nieta, abrazándola fuertemente, dejando que posara su peso sobre ella, que llorara, y así lo hizo mientras ella lentamente acariciaba su cabello

Lloro en su regazo, esperando a que todo lo que hasta ahora recordaba se le borrara…

Había pasado tantos buenos momentos con él… tantos…

Tantos que era imposible enumerar las fechas, los días, las horas… él era su vida, su razón de vivir, había alegrado cada día, cada hora, sin contar, cada precioso momento de su existencia, con esa actitud un poco arrogante que tanto amaba Sakuno, con aquella sonrisa bien escondida, con esos ojos gatuno, con aquellos labios que no dudo besar con timidez.

¿Lo borraría?

**Flash Back**

Ry…Ryoma- tartamudeaba un poco nerviosa - ¿Cuál crees que…que me queda mejor? – dijo en un murmuro

¿Eh?- Ryoma tapaba su sonrojo con su gorro mientras cruzaba los brazos detrás de la cabeza, fijó su mirada en el vestido de Sakuno estaba realmente hermosa- Cr…Creo que ese- no podía creer que tartamudease, pero lo que veía era un ángel, todo su ángel, solo de él y para el.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ese vestido lo compró para llevarlo esa noche, esa noche tal cual esta, le dieron la noticia del accidente…

Cuando bajaba feliz del carro, se suponía que debía encontrar a Ryoma justo en la puerta de la fiesta, solo encontró la mirada llorosa de muchas personas, la madre de Ryoma tirada en el suelo, aún con el vestido de la fiesta… lloró…gritó con ella…al enterarse de lo sucedido… al enterarse de su repentina muerte…

Lo había visto en la mañana, lo había visto hacía tan solo unas horas, tan palpable, tan cerca, y ahora… ahora… ahora no estaba, no estaba más…

Volteó desconsolada, eso si lo recordaba perfectamente, buscando algún rastro de el… se imagino a la persona que tanto amaba caminando hacia ella abrazándola gentilmente, para que luego sakuno se desmayase asustando mas a los presentes.

En ese momento lo recordó todo, cómo el se le había declarado, haciendo todo esfuerzo en la tierra para que la chica se diera cuenta, detrás de esa mascara, que en realidad la quería a ella.

No quería sufrir más, no quería olvidarlo, no quería que todo esto se le borrará de la mente… pero… pero debía hacerlo debía hacerlo

…

…

…

Adiós Ryoma- pensó, acurrucándose más profundamente en el regazo de su abuela

Respiro hondo, sería un comienzo difícil sin el… sabía que no se volvería a enamorar, pero por lo menos iba a vivir con más libertad.

Adiós Ryoma- dijo esta vez en voz alta, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- Viviré feliz por ti, te lo prometo

* * *

**Plzzz! avicnme si les dio tristesa T.T ... kiero saber que sintieron cuando leyeron esto! se q fui muy MUY MUY mala! lo siento!! mate al personaje principal! ¬¬ bueno siempre lo hago pro noc ! m levante tmprano y como q en la mañana ai un aura negativa en mi estudio . asi q las historias tragicas salen a la luz a esta hora jeje **

**los adoro chicos!!!! espero q a uds les gust mis fics avisenm por favor REVIEWS **

**bye bye**

**Reika Namino ( elegí ese nombre xq es mas japones)**


End file.
